Nobody (3.5e Race)
Nobody Personality Summary::A Nobody is what is left behind by those whose hearts have been consumed by Heartless. They are made of body and soul. They are constantly out to release the hearts contained within Heartless to make Kingdom Hearts full and make themselves whole again. Physical Description A Nobody's physical make up is that of a human, but their type can be changed by will or by force to different Nobodies. Relations Nobodies have no ties to anyone except other Nobodies, and even then their comrades are seen as tools to accomplish their goal, the only group of Nobodies ever known to work together for anything is Organization XIII. Alignment Nobodies must be some form of Neutral. Lands Nobodies are found anywhere there are Heartless, since Heartless are born from the darkness within all hearts, Heartless are everywhere therefore Nobodies are found anywhere. Organization XIII had a base of operations found within a world between the Realm of Light and the Realm of Darkness called The World that Never Was. Religion Nobodies do not seem to worship any deities, the only thing they truly believe in is Kingdom Hearts (3.5e Deity), the soul collection of all hearts released when Heartless are destroyed. Language Common Names Nobodies names are the names of their former selves, scrambled with an X thrown in. (Ex. Sora-Roxas, Ansem-Xemnas, Lea-Axel) Racial Traits * , , : Nobodies, despite being a hollow shell of their former selves are stronger and more devious than their previous forms granting them a +2 bonus to strength and wisdom, but their chilling demeanor and uncaring attitude make them unappealing to other races giving them a -4 to charisma. * ( ) * : As a medium character Nobodies get no size bonuses. * Nobodies base land speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision 60 feet. * Being hollow, Nobodies need not eat or drink but still need to sleep. * Emotionless : Nobodies are immune to all fear and charm effects as they have no heart to influence. * At 1st level a Nobody must choose 1 Element (Earth, Air, Water, Fire, Sonic, or Force), once per day the Nobody by imbue their weapon with the selected element, adding an additional 1d6 worth of the selected elemental damage. * At 3rd level a Nobody gets 1 Nobody type taken from the Nobody Table provided, depending on the element they chose at 1st level. Once per day a Nobody may summon as many Nobodies of that type equal to 1d4 and stay on the field for 1 min/per 3rd level. At every 3rd level after the summoned Nobody's Hit Die and Damage Die go up by 1 additional HD of that type. (Ex. 1d6-2d6) * At 4th Level a Nobody, no matter what class, gains a feat known as Nobody Shift (3.5e Feat) * Automatic Languages: Common * Bonus Languages: None * Favored Class: Favored Class::Any * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics Since Nobodies are made of a hollow soul, they are not able to die from age or suffer any effects from aging. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race